Turbofan gas turbine engines are known to include a fan section that produces a bypass airflow for providing the majority of engine propulsion and a core engine section in which a core airflow is compressed, mixed with fuel, combusted and expanded through a turbine to drive the fan section. In a mixed flow turbofan engine, the cool bypass airflow is ducted between a surrounding nacelle and an outer casing of the core engine section and mixed with a hot exhaust stream from the core engine section prior to discharge from the engine nozzle in a combined or mixed exhaust stream. The surrounding nacelle may include thrust reversers capable of redirecting the bypass airflow from the rearward direction to, at least partially, a forward direction thus producing a rearward thrust. The rearward thrust may serve to decelerate the forward motion of an aircraft and thereby assist braking the aircraft upon landing.